


Seid Ihr die Mäuse? Wir Sind die Katzen

by Island_of_Reil



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Canon Era, Catfuck Barbworld, Crack, M/M, Omega Verse, Painful Sex, Public Sex, Weird Biology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 14:25:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1747814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Island_of_Reil/pseuds/Island_of_Reil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren’s in heat and desperately needs to be mounted. Which lucky alpha is going to be the one to father his next litter?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seid Ihr die Mäuse? Wir Sind die Katzen

**Author's Note:**

> [Kinkmeme prompt.](http://snkkink.dreamwidth.org/8414.html?thread=8302558#cmt8302558) 
> 
> This story should not be construed as completely consistent with veterinary science in re the mating habits of _F. domesticus_.

“ _Fuuuuuuuuck meeeeeee!! Fuuuuuuuuck meeeeeee!! Fuuuuuuuuck meeeeeee!! Fuuuuu_ — OWW!!!”

Eren tried to blink the stars out of his eyes as he rubbed the side of his head where the boot had struck him. Ymir, leaning out a second-floor barracks window, bellowed, “Shut the fuck up already, Eren!”

“You seemed to enjoy it plenty when it was _Historia_ wandering around screaming that!” Eren shouted back, but Ymir had slammed the window shut before he’d finished speaking.

He gritted his teeth. Now his head hurt _and_ his cunt ached. He felt another rush of estrus burn through him, and he forgot the smarting of his temple as he resumed staggering around the courtyard, occasionally rubbing his damp, clothed ass against a wall or post and screeching, _“Fuuuuuuuuck meeeeeee!! Fuuuuuuuuck meeeeeee!! Fuuuuuuuuck meeeeeee!!”_

His call had begun to draw the usual crowd of alphas, who alternated staring hotly at him with eyeing one another tensely. Mostly they were Survey Corps, although Eren thought he recognized a few MPs and Garrison personnel in the mix. He hoped to hell Mikasa wasn’t among them. That could get awkward. Okay, he was super horny, and Mikasa was an alpha, and she wasn’t his _blood_ sister, and she wasn’t ugly or anything… but still.

Off to one side stood Connie, Armin, Sasha, and Bertholdt, their bellies distended with litters. Each of them had been butt-humping the same posts and walls earlier this week or last week, yowling their head off for an alpha to come along and mount them. Now, though, none of them was in heat, and all of them were shooting Eren sympathetic looks. Well, all of them except for Connie, who had chosen that moment to drop to the ground and start licking his butt through his trousers.

The only other person in the courtyard was leaning up against a wall, pointing at Eren and laughing his ass off.

“What the hell are _you_ laughing at, you horse-faced asswipe?” Eren wailed as he continued to mark the stable wall with his ass.

“You. This is the best entertainment I’ve had all week!” Jean wiped his streaming eyes. “I gotta say, Eren, I’m not exactly surprised that a self-righteous loudmouth like you turned out to be a total slutbag omega.”

“Shut the fuck up, you worthless beta dickhead!” Anger was starting to override Eren’s estrus again.

“Or what? You’re gonna kick my ass?” Jean grinned. “I’d offer to put my boot up yours, but I think you’d enjoy that too much. Especially if I put on spurs first.”

Eren opened his mouth to say something even ruder back, but all that came out was another desperate yowl as he was overwhelmed by a fresh spurt of need, and then the crowd of alphas closed in on him, obscuring Jean and the little group of omegas. Three of them pushed their way to the front.

Eren’s heart leapt and his cunt throbbed as Annie shoved the other two behind her. “You’re mine,” she growled, fists curling as she strode toward him — until a huge, meaty paw grabbed her by the upper arm and hauled her back.

“Leggo of me, Reiner,” she snarled.

“Annie, I love you like a sister, but if you don’t stand back you’re gonna be in a world of hurt,” Reiner grated, shoving her backward until she bumped into Erwin.

“Sorry, Commander,” she muttered automatically, scowling at Reiner’s back as he approached Eren.

Eren’s mouth was open, his nostrils quivering with Reiner’s scent. He could see Reiner’s nose twitch, too, as he scented Eren. Not exactly hard to do, as Eren had left pheromones on every vertical surface within a fifteen-meter radius.

“I thought you might be an omega, but I wasn’t sure until now,” Reiner said in a husky voice, licking his lips. “You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting for this.”

Just as he reached for Eren, a voice said behind him, “Sorry, you overgrown brat, but you’re going to have to wait a little longer.” And suddenly Reiner was airborne and flying without 3DM Gear. Half a dozen other alphas ducked out of the way as he landed on the ground with a loud _oof_ , a cloud of dust rising around him.

Levi, standing where Reiner had stood not five seconds before, stared at Eren with an intensity that made the boy’s mouth go dry. “Now then,” he said.

Licking his lips, not breaking his gaze with Levi, Eren hastily unbuttoned the flies of his trousers and pushed them down.

“Shirt too, brat,” Levi said, his voice low and rough. “And get your trousers off from around your ankles. They’ll only get in the way.”

Eren obeyed as quickly as his trembling hands would permit. Soon he was standing in front of Levi, and everybody else, in nothing but his boots.

“What the fuck are you waiting for, you idiot?” Levi snapped. “I can’t do shit unless you present.”

“Uh. Right, sir.”

Eren turned around and dropped to all fours. He put his forehead against the dirt and raised his ass as high into the air as he could, splaying his thighs widely.

Behind him, he heard Levi take a deep breath, and then he heard the rustling of fabric. Suddenly, from his shoulders to the backs of his thighs, he was covered by a solid, warm weight. His nostrils filled with the smells of alpha pheromones and expensive soap. He felt something hard against the back of his left thigh — and sharp, scratchy points digging into his skin there, too. He swallowed. What they portended was not his favorite part of mating, but the overwhelming need to be fucked overrode any dread of the pain.

Then he felt sharp teeth in the side of his neck, and he sighed with pleasure: This _was_ his favorite part. He let himself relax under Levi as the captain shifted into position over him. And then he let out a yelp of excited shock as Levi nudged his cock between Eren’s buttocks and drove it deeply into his cunt.

Levi uttered a groan against Eren’s neck, sinking his teeth in more deeply, and shuddered. Eren felt the warm wash of come inside him and sighed in contentment — just as Levi pulled out and more than a hundred little spikes painfully raked the walls of Eren’s cunt.

“AAAGH! _Fuck!_ ”

“We just _did_ , you dumb brat,” Levi said, managing to simultaneously tuck himself away while avoiding Eren’s flailing fist. Normally a soldier attempting to strike a superior officer would be in deep shit, but nobody could really control their reproductive reflexes.

Eren glared at him for a second, then forgot the pain as the urge to roll and thrash on his back overtook him. Armin had explained to him once that it was nature’s way of making sure the sperm stayed inside the vagina instead of leaking out. That made sense, Eren supposed, but more importantly it felt really good.

His post-coital bliss was rudely interrupted by running footsteps and a high voice calling out, “Oh, my God! Eren! You just conceived little titan kittens! Levi, you’re gonna be daddy to a litter of monsters! Eren, can I take your temperature? Can I get a sample of vaginal fluid, too? Please please _please??_ ”

“Oh, shit,” Levi muttered. “I’m outta here before she asks _me_ for any samples.”

 _Oh, great,_ Eren thought, freezing on the ground in mid-thrash. Why did Hange have to turn out to be a beta, completely undistracted by heat cycles one way or the other and therefore able to devote all her attention to studying them?

As Levi and the rest of the alphas dispersed, Eren caught sight of Jean again. He was leaning against the same wall as before with his arms folded, smirking broadly as he listened to Hange’s rapid-fire volley of nosy questions addressed to Eren. Goddamn betas. Even bigger pains in the ass than an alpha cock full of spikes.


End file.
